Ruined Carpet
by Angst-BuriTTo
Summary: Mob AU "He ruined your nice white carpet, D**dy" PWP


"You know I thought I made it clear to your Boss last time you were quite literally booted out of my home, I don't deal with Hydra," a puff of cigarette smoke left the lips of James Barnes, "the fact that your Boss sent you here tells me a lot about how little he understands how my family leads this city,"

James leaned back in his cushioned seat, taking the cigarette from his mouth and stubbing it in the ashtray beside him.

"I'm surprised at Peirce, and disappointed, I though we had an understanding, clearly I was wrong," suddenly James lost his smirk, his face darkening and leaning forward. "I don't like being wrong, Rumlow,"

The hissed words made Rumlow flinch and pale, James noted with satisfaction, and he relaxed again, smirking.

Suddenly, he felt a hand run along his shoulder and cup his neck, a weight slithering sensually into his lap.

Not hiding his smirk, James looked toward hisSolnishkaand reached over to the blonds lips, plucking the cigarette from his mouth, wrapping his lips around the filter and looking towards Rumlow, who had gone red. From anger or embarrassment, either way it didn't matter.

James didn't change his hooded eyes or smug smirk as his baby boy leaned in and began to place kisses and nibble on his neck, a happy hum rumbling in his boys throat.

Still looking at Rumlow, James took the hand that wasn't around his lovers waist and ran it over the blonds thigh, drifting higher until he cupped his boys hard cock through his suit pants and squeezed, the smaller man gasping.

"Daddy," left Steve's lips in a breathy moan, his head resting on James' shoulder, rolling his hips into the hand that held his cock.

Cute little whines left his baby's parted lips as James continued to squeeze and rub his cock through his pants. James felt a damp spot of pre-come begin to dampen the front of the smaller mans pants.

James narrowed his eyes as Rumlow let out a cough, his face redder then the blood James felt like splattering all over the walls.

"Look, can you just give me an answer I can take home to my Boss, the whore can wait-"

His boy didn't even flinch as the gunshot rang through the room, and James returned the gun to it's place beside the ashtray.

James still hadn't stopped rubbing his boy's cock, slow rolls of his baby's hips meeting his every move, breaths growing more laboured as Steve neared his release.

Keeping up his movements, James brushed his lips against the blonds ear, grazing with just a bit of teeth.

"Come for me, baby boy," he growled, nipping his lovers sensitive ear.

Steve let out a loud cry, throwing head back, "Daddy!" leaving his lips in a long, drawn out moan, hips twitching as he came into his pants, soaking the expensive material.

"Natasha?" James called to the red-head on his left side, who had remained impassive and silent the whole time.

"Yes, James?" Natasha smirked, looking at her friend and Boss.

"Call someone to get the garbage thrown out, please." James stroked his boys softened and sensitive cock, Steve letting out a whimper, hips twitching at the overstimulation.

"The usual carpet cleaner as well?" Natasha asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course." James chuckled darkly.

"Daddy, he ruined your nice white carpet," his baby's pouting lips and hooded eyes made the older man's achingly hard cock twitch in the restricting suit pants.

Natasha smirked as she left with the body being dragged along behind her, the head smacking against the wall on the way out.

Turning back to his boy, James used his left hand to unzip the hidden zipper in the back of his boy's pants, something Steve had insisted he have on every pair.

James licked his lips as he felt the back-less silk panties his boy was wearing, and the large plug nestled between his cheeks.

"You do this just for me, baby-boy?" he asked, pushing on theplugand twisting it just-so, making Steve shudder and moan softly.

"Yes Daddy," Stevie breathed, "wanna be open for you always,"

"I could just slip right in, bounce my baby boy on Daddy's cock, fill you up just right," James pulled on the plug, making Stevie whine in disappointment until his thrust it back in, a gasp leaving his lips.

"Would my baby like that?" James kept fucking his boy with the plug, making his boy squirm and whimper.

"Y-yes Daddy, please, please fill me up, please,"

With quick movements James had his pants open and his cock out; removing the plug completely, he threw it onto the floor to get later.

Lining himself up, he thrust his hips foreword and with one smooth thrust, filling his baby's hole with his long, thick cock.

Stevie cried out as James filled his tight little hole, his ass clenching as he got used to the intrusion.

James pulled out until the tip was just in, then snapped his hips forward, balls slapping against his boys cheeks, and started up a steady pace.

"Oh, Stevie," James moaned, "so tight baby, you fit me just right," the brunette let out another moan as his boy clench his ass around his dick, milking his cock and making his balls tight.

"W-was made for you Daddy," Stevie whined, "was made for your cock, just for you,"

"Ya?" Bucky panted, his thrusts growing erratic as he felt his release coming closer and closer, "you made just for me? You take Daddy's cum so well sweetheart, you ready?"

Stevie cried out as James grasped his flushed and leaking cock with his free hand, beginning to jack him off to each thrust of his hips, the sweet sound of skin slapping skin and the smell of sex filling the air.

"Yes, please daddy, fill me up, please," the rest was lost as James obeyed his baby boy and thrust one last time before coming hard into his baby's hole, filling him as his hips stuttered.

"Come for daddy, sweet boy," Bucky whispered in his boys ear.

Stevie let out a scream as he came, splattering James' hand and Steve's shirt with his release.

"Good boy."


End file.
